


One Hundred Ways to Say ‘I Love You’

by morehappythanot



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, Ficlet Collection, Ficlets/Drabbles, Fluff, M/M, POV Alternating, POV Third Person, but if there's inconsistencies who's keeping track, domestic!nurseydex, fights about how much they love each other, i'll add character tags as they pop up, idk if this'll have smut but it'll have everything else, these boys argue so much, these mainly take place in the same story, they will have a daughter at some point, this will mainly be fluff though, you will rip them being dads from my cold dead hands
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-11 21:11:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9026236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morehappythanot/pseuds/morehappythanot
Summary: One hundred ways Derek Nurse and William Poindexter have said 'I love you.'





	1. “Pull over.  Let me drive for awhile.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm gonna regret this in like two weeks but you know what who cares it seems like a good idea now
> 
> i'm gonna try and update this everyday but i may miss a few who knows nothing is real

“Pull over. Let me drive for awhile.”

“No, it’s fine. I’m not even that tired,” Will says before breaking off into a yawn.

“Convincing. Please Will, it’s not too far.” Derek gives his best pout despite knowing Will won’t see with his eyes glued to the road.

“Promise not to crash my truck.”

“Promise,” Derek says, the smile evident in his voice, hopping out the door and around to the driver’s side before Will even had his seatbelt unbuckled (he didn’t want him to have to be exposed to the biting winter air of Maine). Will slid across the bench of the truck and allowed Derek to buckle him in.

They had been back on the road for five minutes and Derek was sure Will had fallen asleep next to him until he heard the sleep slurred words.

“I’m really glad you’re meeting my family Derek,” the words all going together. Derek smiled to himself and reached out for the hand sitting between them. He rubbed his thumb over the back of Will’s hand and made a mental note to himself to get the boy some lotion (the winter wasn’t any good for his sensitive skin).

“I’m really glad I’m meeting them too.”


	2. "It reminded me of you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy holidays and merry christmas to those who celebrate!
> 
> ones where they are called nursey/dex are ones where they aren't dating (yet) and ones where they're called will/derek is where they are dating (or at least that's how it's going to be for now)(the only order these are in is the order of the list on my tumblr)

“What is this?”

“A tie, I thought you could wear it to the Thanksgiving thing at the Haus.”

“Why did you get me a tie?”

“It reminded me of you,” Nursey shrugs. Dex stared at him blankly, willing him to go on. “There’s that picture in your dorm, on your- uh nightstand. You’re with your family and you had on a blue tie. When I saw it I thought of that picture.” The two were sat on Nursey’s bed, a foot, if that, separating them.

“It didn’t cost too much did it?” Dex asked sheepishly. His fingers fumbling with the end of the tie. It was nice, nicer than the other ones his mom had gotten him from the clearance bin in Walmart and even nicer than the one she splurged on at Kohl's for his confirmation.

“Don’t worry about it Poindexter. Will you wear it? For Thanksgiving?”

Dex looked up, locking eyes with Nursey again. He was waiting for the chirps that would likely come of how his face now rivaled his hair for reddest thing about him when he realized he hadn’t responded yet. “Yeah, uh, yeah sure, definitely. Um, thanks Nursey. It means a lot.”

“No problem, it’s chill.”


	3. "No, no, it's my treat."

Dex let him pay for it, knowing well that he only did because he thought Dex wouldn’t have enough money to pay for it. If Nursey just had a little more patience, Dex would’ve been able to find the rest of the twenty one dollars he owed in one of his jacket pockets.

“If you had more patience I would’ve been able to pay for myself.”

“Well, I don’t, so.” Dex huffed in response and they walked the rest of the way back to his dorm in silence.

“Here,” Dex said, shoving the crumpled bills towards Nursey. The first thing he did once getting back to his room was find his wallet to pay him back. He would do a lot of things, but live in debt with Nursey was not one of them.

“No, no, it’s my treat,” Nursey put his hands up, refusing to accept the money.

“You don’t have to feel bad, Nurse. Just take the damn money.”

“I don’t feel bad, Dex. I’m just not taking your money. It was twenty bucks, let it be my treat.”

“Fine.”


	4. "Come here. Let me fix it."

“Ugh gross. I hate peas,” Nursey groaned, poking at his food with a fork.

“Did you not think to check the box before you bought it?”

“I don’t usually buy frozen dinners.”

“‘Cause you’re rich.” It was supposed to be a question but came out more as a statement.

“No, ‘cause my moms are usually able to make dinner for me and at Andover we weren’t allowed up past eleven. No two in the morning dinner then.” Dex sighed. Nursey had started to grow on him (it was getting hard to deny the pull he felt in his chest every time he made him happy instead of angry).

“Come here. Let me fix it.”

“How are you planning on fixing this?”

“Maybe if you just come over here and give me it you’ll see,” Dex said, an edge to his voice that made Nursey stop asking questions and stalk over to his bed that Dex had the contents of his backpack spread out on. Nursey handed him the plate and fork before backing away and leaning against the chair that came with his desk. Dex took the fork in his hand and gathered as many peas on his fork as he could before slipping it into his mouth. Nursey’s gaze hadn’t shifted even two minutes later when Dex handed him the plate back. “Fixed.”

“Thanks Dexy,” Nursey said smiling at him before looking down to dig into meal. Dex felt the familiar pulling sensation in his chest.


	5. “I’ll walk you home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this one took so long! i usually write these in the mornings but i didn't have anytime for that today. also sorry most of these have been dex's point of view! i'll try and keep them balanced between dex and nursey's povs (tomorrow's will be from nursey's pov)(and it'll have their daughter in it!! okay sorry i'm excited)

“I’ll walk you home,” Dex said slipping his arm around a drunk Nursey’s waist.

“Awe Dexy, you don’t have to do that.” Nursey put his head on Dex’s shoulder, lips brushing against Dex’s jaw as he spoke.

“Yes I do. You’re drunk.”

“Yeah I am,” Nursey giggled. “Don't worry, soon you’ll just have to bring me upstairs instead of across campus.”

“Do you have any water bottles back at your room?” Dex asked, ignoring Nursey’s comment. Nursey shook his head prompting Dex to leave his side for the moment to stuff two water bottles from the Haus fridge into his jacket. “Let’s go.”

“Mmm you’re so warm Dexy.” Derek had started to slip his arms around Will’s waist inside of his jacket now. Will let him. There was no way he’d remember this in the morning; there was no harm in allowing his fellow d-man wrap himself around him.

“And you’re freezing,” Will deadpanned, willing his true emotions not to seep through into his voice.

“Good thing you’re so warm. You can warm me up, right Dexy?” Will made a gruff noise in lieu of a reply as they came up to their dorm. Derek continued to try and bury himself in Will’s body even after they walked into the heated building. Will ignored the fact that if Derek were to move his arm up just a little he’d know just how fast his heart was beating at all of the contact. _He’s drunk. It means nothing_ , he told himself. With that sad thought, Will took the dorm key out of his pocket (Derek had given it to him before he started drinking) and unlocked the door.

“Go brush your teeth and change out of your clothes,” Will said while they walked into Derek’s single room.

“Aye aye captain Dexy.” Derek stumbled a little after he detached himself from Will and Will was scared he’d fall and hurt himself.

After ten minutes Derek was laying bed, shirt off and pajama pants on with a bottle of water Will was forcing him to drink. Will took the second bottle out of his jacket and placed it on Derek’s nightstand next to the ibuprofen he set there. 

“I finished it,” Derek proclaimed, holding the emptied water bottle in front of Will’s face like a trophy.

“Congrats,” Will said before throwing it towards the trashcan in the corner of the room.

“C’mere.”

“Why?”

“Just- just c’mere.” Will leaned in and allowed Derek to wrap his arms around him. After a few (or more than a few) seconds Derek loosened his grip just a little and they were face to face. “Thanks for helping me out tonight, Will. It’s very- it’s very nice of you,” he said before pressing a sloppy kiss to the corner of Will’s mouth.

“You’re welcome Derek.” They usually don’t call each other by their first names but this moment felt like an exception. Derek buried his head into his pillow like he was doing to Will’s chest earlier as Will flipped out the lightswitch and walked out of the room. 

Will told himself to not get his hopes up. That even if Derek did remember it in the morning he probably didn’t feel that way. However, he couldn’t help but wonder; what if?


	6. “Have a good day at work.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey didn't post yesterday cause i wasn't in a writing mood (that's a lie i just wanted to finish the foxhole court) but anyways i may be posting twice some day this week to make up for it idk though i'll probably miss a lot more days once school starts up again (but i'll still try to get it everyday!)

“Have a good day at work.”

“Have a good day at home. And like, maybe get up sometime soon. Breakfast won’t make itself,” Will said before dropping a kiss to Derek’s forehead that was peeking out of the covers.

Derek stayed in bed for a few more minutes, listening to Will dig through the kitchen drawer for his keys and the opening and closing of the garage door. As Derek stumbled out of bed and into the kitchen his gaze fell to the coffee maker, eager for a cup. There was already one sitting out (with all the cream and sugar he loves already stirred in) with a note attached.  _ ‘Made some pancakes earlier, should be fine heated up for Emi ‘cause knowing your lazy ass you won’t read this for another hour. -W’  _ Derek looked over to the counter and sure enough there was a stack right there. Derek set to work heating them up and getting some kind of meal in order before going to get Emi from bed.

“Where’s Daddy?” Emi asked before shoving a forkful of pancake into her mouth, leaving syrup on her chin.

“Daddy is at work. He has to work in the summer, unlike us.”

“That’s dumb.”

“It is dumb, but he made us these before he left. Are they good?”

“Yeah, much better than yours are,” she said with a mischievous smile before taking another bite.


	7. “I dreamt about you last night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> listeN i am aware that i was supposed to update yesterday and i'm not even gonna lie and say i was out partying i was in bed reading the raven king but you know what better late then never (also just expect all updates to be every other day from now on so that way if i fuck up the everyday thing it's not too much a disappointment)

“I dreamt about you last night,” Will said, turning over in Derek’s arms and burying his head into his pillow.

“Did you now? I thought since we were no longer horny teenagers in college you’d stop trying to use that line.”

“Not like that.” Will’s blush beginning to turn his face red enough it drowned out his freckles, almost.

“Then like what?” Derek prodded.

“Well… It was Christmas morning and I walked into the living room with your coffee and… and you were sitting with a little girl helping her open her presents,” Will finished. He had been able to hold a steady gaze with Derek but now had to look away.

“Was this little girl our daughter?” Derek asked hoping to ease it out of him.

“Maybe…”

“Is this your way of telling me you wanna finally look into adopting? I thought you’d be more forward than that,” Derek laughed.

“Shut up,” Will muttered. He locked eyes with Derek again and couldn’t help the small smile that had taken up residence on his face.

“Since you’ve thought about it, what’s this little girl’s name?”

“Emilee? Like after my sister?” It came out as a question but Derek only smiled.

“That’s nice babe.” They laid there quietly for a few more minutes before Derek broke the silence with a laugh.

“Our child is going to be so fucked with us as their parents.”


	8. "Take my seat."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took so long and i'm sorry but all for the game has taken over my life and so has school so this may just be updated on the weekends now (or whenever i have motivation/free time) but good news is it'll probably be updated multiple times then

Nursey watched as Dex began to struggle to stand up straight. Whether it was convenience of not having his d-man partner hurt himself on the subway or his infatuation for said d-man partner that drove his next words; Nursey didn’t know.

“Take my seat,” Nursey said standing up and allowing enough room for Dex to sneak past him on the crowded vehicle.

“Why?”

“Just sit down before someone else takes it.” The rest of the ride was silent between the two. When the train came to a halt after three more stops Nursey tugged on Dex’s sweatshirt and allowed for him to follow him off. Nursey didn’t speak more than a couple of directions and Dex waited to break the silence.

“Why?” He planned to say more but that was all the words he could make.

“I’ve lived in the city for a long time. I know how to ride on the subway without falling over.” Nursey laughed it off, trying to seem casual. He must have been trying to seem just a little too casual considering in the next thirty seconds when Dex fell silent he tripped over a raised portion of the sidewalk.

“You can stand on a moving vehicle without falling but you can’t even walk on a flat surface?” Dex laughed, bouncing back, as he looked at his disgruntled friend. Nursey just gave Dex a push that was too gentle for their angry friendship, but neither mentioned it.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twitter (reneewahlker) and on tumblr (reneewahlkers) all chapters will be posted there as well


End file.
